


Damina della pioggia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pioggia [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic su Lluvia.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Pioggia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040519





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 18. Abbracciarsi per ripararsi dal freddo.  
> Dedicata al fatto che qualche giorno fa è stato il Gray/Lluvia day.   
> Scritta sentendo: Corrupted Violin Fencer Boss theme; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeHe0wl-OJo.

Nella neve

Intorno alle due figure si era alzato un forte vento gelido che faceva danzare i fiocchi di neve. L’ambiente era candido per via del manto nevoso.

Lluvia strinse a sé Gray, poggiandogli la testa sul petto.

“Lluvia è tanto felice di essere col suo amato Gray” sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Lui le posò un bacio sui capelli morbidi.

Sussurrò: “Io sarei più felice se riuscissi a portarti in un luogo protetto e al caldo”. Non indossava alcun vestito, a parte dei boxer blu, e sul petto muscoloso risaltava il simbolo di Fairy Tail.

Lluvia chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul tepore emanato dal corpo di lui, mentre lo stregone del ghiaccio la cingeva in un abbraccio.


	2. Amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Una Challenge in Zucca indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 7. Pistola sotto il cuscino.  
> Mafia!AU.

Amici

Gajeel infilò la mano sotto il cuscino, tastando la pistola che vi si trovava, ascoltando i colpi sordi dati alla porta del suo appartamento.

L’intero ambiente era appena illuminato dalla luce grigiastra dalle sue lampada, di un colore metallico che richiamava i suoi piercing e i parchi mobili slavati dell’abitazione.

«Chi diamine è a quest’ora della notte?» abbaiò. "Da quando siamo stati sconfitti dalla famiglia mafiosa rivale ho i nervi a fior di pelle. Anche se quei rammolliti ci hanno risparmiato proponendoci persino di unirci a loro, noi non saremmo stati così gentili" pensò.

«Lei chiede diritto d’asilo» riconobbe una voce femminile e saltò in piedi, lasciando la pistola al suo posto. «Lluvia, che accidenti ci fai qui?! Non dormi?!» sbottò.


End file.
